


That's rough, buddy

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, naked poe dameron hurts the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."</p>
<p>Poe blinks, one hand frozen on the towel around his waist. “Sorry?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's rough, buddy

**Author's Note:**

> "Could you do finn x Poe I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else?"

Poe blinks, one hand frozen on the towel around his waist. “Sorry?”

“I-” Finn ducks his head and Poe feels it like a punch to the gut because wow, he looks _miserable_. “Nothing. Never mind.”

Poe stamps hard on the thread of genuine hurt winding its way through his chest and reaches for the closest item of clothing to hand — a stretched out t-shirt that’s definitely seen better days — not realising until it’s halfway over his head that it’s the one Finn had been wearing yesterday.

Great. Perfect. 

Poe steels himself. “Hey no, buddy, it’s fine,” he says, pulling his face into what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Stands to reason though. From what little Poe’s managed to glean since Finn woke up, stormtroopers practically live in their armour, even off the battlefield. Him traipsing across the bunk in nothing but a towel is probably the First Order equivalent of a turkey slap.

“You didn’t-” Finn stops, burying his face in his hands and groaning like a man mortally wounded.

And okay, Poe’s lost. “Finn?”

He’s cut off as Finn surges to his feet, the very picture of coiled frustration as he advances into Poe’s space and Poe has to aim a hard kick at his libido because _not the damn time, Dameron_. Even so, there’s absolutely no helping the way his breath catches as Finn backs him into the wall beside the fresher and just… keeps… coming.

“Do you know you have a mole right here,” Finn says, tapping two fingers to his own chest, where Poe does indeed have a small mole just to the left of his nipple. Poe’s not quite sure what’s so important about it but whatever it is has Finn riled like a second Star Killer.

“Um-”

“And a scar – blaster I think – here,” Finn continues, using Poe’s body as the canvas this time, fingers fitting warm and far too well over Poe’s hip where a smuggler got a lucky shot off three years back. “There’s also the ones on the back of your shoulder, not sure what that was.”

Poe’s mouth opens without his input. “Shrapnel,” he says, absently. “Control panel in an x-wing blew.”

Finn huffs like Poe’s insulted his grandmother and Poe feels it on his lips because, wow, does Finn know how close he is right now because he is _super_ close… 

“You’re ah-” Poe drags his gaze back up from Finn’s mouth and _oh boy_ when had that happened? “You’re very observant.”

“No, I just _can’t stop looking at you,_ ” Finn says, and oh.

_Oh_.

Poe meets Finn’s gaze—which takes a second since Poe’s not the only one with a mouth fixation it seems—and while he can practically feel the nerves in the look it’s threaded through with Finn’s own brand of honest determination.

Right.

Poe takes a breath. 

“That’s rough, buddy,” he says, gently prying Finn’s hand off his hip only to pull it up to his mouth. He sees the exact moment Finn’s pupils dilate as he smudges a kiss across warm knuckles. “Do you think touching me will help?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm goddammitstacey over on tumblr - follow for more awkward nerd pining


End file.
